


Dear Sherlock....

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John Watson is deployed to Afghanistan while his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes, is in London setting up their new living space and working with NSY.





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Sherlock,  
So while the Afghan desert is a beautiful thing in its own way, it doesn’t compare to London. There is a part of me that loves the wide open spaces, the hot sand and the night sky (which I really want to show you! The stars are unreal!) but London is home. Last week I actually found myself missing fog! And it has you, the biggest piece of my heart. I never thought I could miss someone so much. So before I get all sad and sappy let me just say I love you more than anything and can’t wait to get home again.

So tell me what is going on with you, the new apartment, Mrs Hudson and the NSY people. You haven’t said but I can read between the lines and I can tell they’re not being nice to you. Tell them they’d better treat you right or your boyfriend will beat them up! I know you’re perfectly capable of standing up for yourself but I hate when people are mean to you or don’t appreciate you! It makes me get protective and want to punch people.

So I’m going to let you go for the moment as it’s almost time for my next shift but wanted to say I love you and miss you so much!

Love you!

John


	2. Dear John...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s turn

John,  


NSY is filled with imbeciles! Lestrade is the best of the lot and that’s not saying much. I solved three cases today (one current, two cold) while Donovan and Anderson fought. They’re sleeping together even though Anderson is married (poor woman! I might send her an anonymous text) and Donovan thinks he’s leaving his wife for her. I pointed out the error of her thinking and walked off while the screaming started.

The flat is just that, flat, without you in it. I’ve been too busy to unpack but it won’t be home until you and your ugly jumpers are here. I keep looking for them strewn about the place and it depresses me. Last night I got several out and placed them about like you were here. It didn’t work. I miss you.

I really miss you!! Sometimes I curse the army for taking you from me but I am holding it together (barely) and counting the moments until I can hold you in my arms again. I did ask Mycroft (again) if there wasn’t a way to get you home early and he yelled at me. What good is the British government if they can’t do a simple favor? See what happens the next time Britain needs help!

But enough of that! I don’t want you to think I’m totally pathetic! I love you John and my life is meaningless without you in it. Hurry home!

SH


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is annoyed

Sherlock!

Why do I only hear about you getting injured second hand??? Why did you not tell me you got hurt while pursuing a dangerous suspect? WTF Sherlock!!! You make me crazy! I am so worried about you and your total disregard for your safety! God damn Sherlock! I’m calling you tonight and so help me if you don’t answer I will fucking walk home! Yes, that’s right, if I go AWOL and get shot it’s on you!

Fuck tonight! I’m calling you in fifteen minutes and your pretty ass had better answer that call!

Love your stupid ass!  
John


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock explains. And explains. And explains.

John,

I understand why you were mad but as I explained to you, it wasn’t a big injury and I didn’t want to worry you. So stop!

But let me just tell you that the case was at least an eight and I was particularly brilliant! Donovan called me something which even I wasn’t sure what it meant (I googled it! Just wait until she’s in need! Ha!) and Anderson threw a temper tantrum and walked off the scene. A job well-done by yours truly!

I actually unpacked a box last night (Mrs Hudson yelled at me) so I have accomplished something on the home front. I also unearthed a pair of your pajamas that escaped the wash and have been sleeping with them. Actually I stuffed them full of clothes to resemble you and slept pretty well for the first time since you left.

So as you can see I am doing just fine! But damn I miss you!

Love,  
Your stupendously brilliant boyfriend,  
Sherlock

P.S. Who told you I got injured????


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s response

Dear Sherlock,

If you think I’m telling you who told me about your injury you’re out of your mind! You’ll never guess anyway so just stop.

I lost a patient last night. It happens sometimes no matter how good you are but I’m not dealing with it well. Maybe because he was so young. Anyway I’m feeling really bad and I don’t know how to snap myself out of it. If I were with you I’d suggest a late night chase through London followed by a long, drawn out orgasm. Since I’m not with you, I’ll just sit here and miss you incredibly.

So since I’m feeling down, let me share that I never expected to find you. And, let’s be honest, I never expected you to love me back. Sometimes I pinch myself to make sure it’s real! Except my subconscious could not possibly make you up so I’m reassured on two fronts!

Speaking of fronts, I miss yours. If there weren’t so many people around I’d send you the raunchiest email but people reading over my shoulder keeps me from doing that. Although if you wanted to taunt me, hint hint nudge nudge, I wouldn’t mind!

I’m going to go workout and see if that helps my down-ness. Love you more than anything Sherlock!

Your favorite army doc! John


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is unique

John,

I remember what a wise man once told me when I had to shoot someone to save an innocent person’s life and I was bothered by it, “You did what you had to do at the time and you even did your best to save the person you shot. Not everyone would have done that. You’re a bigger man than anyone I’ve ever known.” While not exactly the same circumstances, you did all you could to save that soldier and even tried to perform a miracle or two I’m sure. Wherever he is in the afterlife John, I’m sure he doesn’t blame you and thanks you for the heroic efforts you made.

I’m always up (😛) for turning you on and making you squirm but hold that thought. I’m running out the door for a case but wanted to make the above point first before I left! Soon John I will do so!

Yours,  
SH

P.S. And since you were the innocent person I saved by shooting the thief (and how we met) as well as the wise man, you know what I’m talking about. Quit beating yourself up! I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious, Sherlock doesn’t start out his emails, “Dear John”, because he knows what a Dear John letter is and doesn’t want to give John even a second of anguish. Not that he would leave John, just that he can’t bear the idea of possibly hurting him inadvertently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is feeling sappy

Dear Sherlock,

I’m going to start out my email pathetic by telling you how much I miss you! It just hits me every so often how much I love you, how much I miss little things about you (even your ridiculously cold feet) and how I can’t wait to see you again. Give me another week or two before I miss how much you stink up the bathroom! Sorry! Couldn’t resist!

I don’t tell many people here about you because who would believe me?? “Hi this is the love of my life! He’s gorgeous, has the most incredible ass, can be the most incredible ass and has pieces of dead bodies in our freezer.” Yeah, not really something I can share!

Got a drunken email from Harry. I think she mentioned you but it didn’t make much sense. Did you get her out of jail?

Tell me about your latest cases please! If I can’t be there I at least want to hear about them! And please explain further about the police horse who decided he liked you and stepped on your foot? Do I have to fight someone new for your honor and affections???

I will close for now! Oh, even though I’ve never met Mrs Hudson, please tell her that the care package was very appreciated. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with some of the items (Ben-wa balls??? Seriously?) but I enjoyed the cookies.

Love you!  
John


	8. Chapter 8

John, 

First, no matter what Mrs Hudson says, the Ben-wa balls were not my idea! I kept pointing out that you didn’t have those parts and therefore they would be wasted on you. I even took them out of the box twice! Evidently she slipped them back in. 

Speaking of annoying people, Mycroft stopped by today. I tried ignoring him so he’d go away which didn’t work. Finally I told him the only way I’d help him is if got you sent home early. He left immediately! Showed him!

The police horse had ulterior motives and an evil side-eye! I could use some protection, I think he likes me.

Lestrade tried to set me up with his niece or something. I kept saying no. Finally I told him I had a significant other. He doesn’t believe me. Am I that obnoxious that no one can...never mind! Don’t answer that!

OK, here’s the thing. I miss you! I feel like some part of me is missing and I can’t function well without it. It was so much easier before I met you! Not that I want to go back to that point, I’m just saying. You make me whole John Watson and I’m half a man without you.

Im working on sending you smut! I start out well but end up giving myself a painful erection and missing you more than ever! Am I pathetic or what?

Miss you more than you can imagine!

Sherlock


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is hopeless!

Sherlock!

You idiot! Are you forgetting to eat again??? Or just can’t be bothered? I heard you fainted at a crime scene yesterday! WTF Sherlock! So I’m away, can’t get home and you’re making me absolutely, fucking nuts! Do I have to hire a keeper? You have the self-preservation instincts of a simple-minded gnat!

I am so mad at you!!!! Is this because you don’t go to grocery stores? Is this because you don’t like people? Well just in case that’s it, I’m having groceries delivered to you twice a week. If you decide not to answer the door, Mrs Hudson will get them. There will be decent food in there as well snacks. Do not make me hire someone to force feed your ass!

Deal with it Sherlock! You’re the love of my life and I will not lose you because you’re a fucking idiot!

Love your stupid ass!  
John

P.S. How’s the porn coming???


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baker St.

John looked out the window of the cab as it sped towards Baker St. He kept waiting to wake up and find all of this a dream but no, he really was in London on his way to the new flat he’d never seen and his lanky boyfriend.

Thirty-six hours previously:  
John had been sitting in his minuscule office, catching up on paperwork when the door had burst open. A scared young soldier had burst in, saluted and said, “Captain Watson, sir, someone to see you.” He’d then quickly bustled out.

John was momentarily confused until he saw the man now standing in the doorway. He’d momentarily felt like passing out himself but managed to stand and extend his hand, “Mycroft! What brings you to Khandahar?” 

Present day:  
Traffic was congested in London of course but it gave John crucial time to think. What had brought his boyfriend’s brother to him was multi-parted. First, Sherlock was seriously neglecting himself and Mycroft was worried. Second, the Crown needed Sherlock’s help and he refused to even consider it unless John was brought home and three, the terrorist attack that was imminent concerned Sherlock’s arch-enemy Moriarty and Mycroft’s belief that he was planning to harm the detective as well.

So, all of this resulted in John being spirited away in a flash to aid the Crown and the government (Mycroft) in pursuit of a deadly man bent on causing maximum chaos and pain. God help him. John leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The situation was grim but he did get to surprise Sherlock, who had no idea he was on his way. He had to admit he was looking forward to it as he smiled to himself. The cab moved forward another foot. John sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex!

John’s phone beeped with a new message. Opening his eyes, he saw it was from Mycroft. “I can give you two hours to be welcomed home. After that I need you both. I’ll send my car.”

John leaned his head back again and muttered, “Bastard!” The taxi lurched forward another foot.

Baker St was just as he’d imagined from Sherlock’s description. He knew his boyfriend was home as the knocker was crooked (one of Sherlock’s OCD habits which he never realized he did). John opened the door with his key and went inside.

Knowing Mrs Hudson was on the ground floor he headed for the stairs and quietly made his way up. The door at the top was open (another habit) and John could see the detective lying on the couch with his fingers steepled underneath his chin. Lost in his mind palace, of course.

John took a moment to drink in the sight in front of him. Sherlock was clad in his usual dark suit pants, his favorite purple shirt (John’s too!) and his blue dressing gown. He looked delicious. John felt himself getting hard.

The doctor felt he could have stood there all day staring at the sight in front of him but the time limit flashed in front of his mind so he said, “come all this way and you don’t even notice me? I must be losing my touch.”

The detective startled at John’s words but leaped up as soon as he realized who it was. “John!”, he ran to him and threw his arms around the shorter man. “Oh my god, you’re home!”

Raining kisses all over John’s face, Sherlock muttered, “it’s about time Mycroft got off his ass! The terrorist strike is supposed to happen next week.”

Pushing John against the sitting room wall, Sherlock started to undo his shirt. “How long do we have?”, he asked as he rubbed his fingertips over his boyfriend’s nipples.

The Doctor was trying to rip Sherlock’s shirt off while frantically kissing every newly exposed inch of skin. “About an hour and a half right now before the car comes for us. Overall I’m not sure. Could be as long as two weeks. Depends.”

”God I’ve missed you!”, Sherlock ground his erection against John’s thigh. “I’m not going to last long. Can I suck with the promise of more, and better, later?” Sherlock was tugging John’s jeans down, followed by his pants. “You look so good!”, he said staring at the leaking cock in front of him.

John really didn’t have words right then. All he could do was grunt and hold on as Sherlock licked a long stripe from base to tip and then took him in his mouth. Holding onto his lover’s curls, he started to fuck Sherlock’s face and in no time was coming down that gorgeous throat.

Masterfully swapping places, he leaned the detective up against the wall and teased the tip of his cock through his clothes. “I’ve missed you so much!”, he growled, pulling Sherlock’s clothes aside to find his mouth-watering cock ready for him. Taking the tip in his mouth, he licked the pre-come off before suddenly deep throating the detective. Seconds later, Sherlock was coming with a shout as he filled John’s mouth.

Breathing deeply and feeling like he’d run a marathon, Sherlock said, “How about a shower and then we can eat if you’re hungry before Mycroft’s flunky arrives?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to work!

Mycroft’s car came to pick them up precisely two hours from when he’d texted John initially. Knowing Mycroft as he did though, John expected nothing less. He’d tried grilling Sherlock about the potential terrorist attack but his boyfriend claimed to have little actual knowledge so they’d have to wait. He stewed silently the whole way to Mycroft’s office.

When they got out of the car, Sherlock surprised him by grabbing his hand and refusing to let go. John didn’t question it, he was totally comfortable in his relationship with Sherlock and if his partner wanted to flaunt then it was fine with him. They entered Mycroft’s office hand in hand.

Mycroft lifted his eyebrow at their appearance but only said, “Thank you for showering.”

Sherlock smirked and John smiled as they seated themselves in front of Mycroft’s desk. He got right down to business.

Now that we have taken care of my brother’s love life, we need to deal with this immediate threat.”, he handed John and Sherlock identical folders. “This is the information we have. A major terrorist attack is believed to be planned for next week. The plot is being made to look like it’s starting in the immigrant community with some unhappy youth. It doesn’t take much to stir certain segments of the population or to make them think it’s their idea.” Mycroft pointed out the relevant pictures of young immigrant men standing on street corners. “But these young men are not the plotters. Nor is it the next level up we believe.” More pictures. “No, this work we believe is traceable to one man and one organization, Jim Moriarty and his criminal network. We also believe he has designs on you Sherlock.” Sherlock nodded at this. “You need to find the actual plot, it’s perpetrators and take them down. A jail cell isn’t the goal if you take my meaning.” They both nodded. “Anthea will provide you with everything you need and keep me up to date please.”

Sherlock and John stood up, Sherlock said, “Can you give me access to the House of Lords database as well?” Mycroft nodded. “Good, then we’ll be going. If you find anything else relevant, stop by with it. Oh, and I want the arrest records for MI6 for the last six months.” Seeing his brother’s expression, he added, “please.”

”Well, since you said please.”, Mycroft said with an eye roll as John and Sherlock left the office, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!

Sherlock was standing in front of a complicated chart he had made on the sitting room wall muttering. “Now if this person suddenly deviates from his regular schedule, we know there is something amiss...

John stood off to the side, watching Sherlock’s mind work. It was something that still amazed him after all this time. And turned him on but, then again, everything the beautiful man did turned him on. Jerking his thoughts away from the carnal, John said, “I’m making coffee. I’ll bring you a cup with lots of sugar.”

”Thank you John,” the detective said absently. “There are going to be several smaller attacks, all occurring simultaneously around London. We have somewhat gained an upper hand by being aware of this and I think I know where the smaller attacks will occur. The idea seems to be while everyone is running around in a panic, Moriarty steps in with the big coup de grace.” Sherlock continued fingering strings on the board.

”Any idea what that might be?”, John asked as he pushed a coffee cup into his boyfriend’s hand.

”I think it involves me and a significant London monument.”, Sherlock said between sips of coffee. “Big Ben maybe. I’m just not sure how he intends to do it.”

”Well,”, John said coming up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his middle, “I won’t let him take you away from me. Now we have a few days and a lot of work to do! How can I help with the case?”


End file.
